


Heartbeat

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: When Tony got into MIT he couldn't be happier, he met Rhodey and they became fast friends.After Rhodey helps him chase away a nightmare and lays with him, Tony finds the one thing that soothes him while keeping the nightmares at bay.A heartbeat.More specifically, Rhodey's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the story for this prompt ended up being two chapters or it would have been waaay to long, but I hope you like it :3
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :3

Tony couldn’t believe it.  
He’d got in.  
He’d actually gotten into MIT, his dream school. A huge smile broke out on the teens face as he ran towards his room.  
“Whoa kid,” Jarvis said scooping Tony up with one arm, “where are you going in such a hurry?”  
Tony beamed,  
“I got in J, I got into MIT,” the teen told him excitedly, showing the man the letter as he bounced on the balls of his feet.  
Jarvis took a moment to read the letter before lifting Tony and spinning him around, the teen laughing as he did,  
“I’m so proud of you kiddo!” He exclaimed happily, “I knew you could do it.”  
Tony smiled with a light blush on his cheeks,  
“Thanks J,” he whispered as he was set back on his feet.  
“Want some help packing?” Jarvis asked, Tony nodded enthusiastically.

It was in the middle of dinner when Tony decided to tell his parents.  
“Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you,” he began nervously.  
“What is it sweetie?” His Mom, Maria, asked, worried something was wrong.  
“I received a letter today, and uh. I got accepted into MIT,” He told them with a small smile.  
Maria shared a look with Howard before smiling at her son,  
“That’s great sweetie,” she praised, squeezing his hand.  
“Good job son,” Howard said not even looking at Tony, too pre-occupied as his phone pinged.  
Tony kept the smile on his face, hiding the hurt he felt.  
Why couldn’t they be as excited as he was? Especially his Dad?  
“So when do you start?” Maria asked, bringing her son out of his thoughts.  
“Oh uh I start next week, and I’m already packed,” Tony explained making his smile bigger for his Mom.  
“Jarvis can drive you,” Howard told him absentmindedly, walking away as his phone started to ring. 

On Monday Tony helped Jarvis load his suitcase and backpack, running over to hug his Mom when she came out.  
“Take care of yourself sweetie and make sure you call if you need anything,” Maria reminded, kissing his forehead.  
“I promise mama,” Tony smiled.  
“Aw look at you,” she cooed, gently cupping his cheek and rubbing it with her thumb, “my little boy all grown up.”  
“Mom,” Tony blushed.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Maria apologized, hugging the teen tightly again, “Have fun baby, I love you.”  
“I will,” Tony hugged back just as tight, “I love you too.”  
“Time to go,” Jarvis called.  
“I guess this is it,” Tony said.  
After a final squeeze Tony ran to the car, waving as they pulled away. He hid his hurt at not seeing his Dad  
~~~~  
“Tony,” Jarvis said softly, smiling when the teen opened his eyes, “we’re here.”  
Tony blinked the last of his sleep away and looked at the large building in front of them,  
“Wow,” he whispered, “this place is huge.”  
He climbed out of the car and helped Jarvis grab his bag and suitcase.  
“Well I guess this is goodbye,” Tony said a little sadly.  
“Not goodbye kiddo,” Jarvis said pulling the boy into a warm hug, the teen melting into it, “just see you later.”  
“See you later J,” Tony told the man, voice muffled by his shirt, “love you.”  
“Love you too buddy,” Jarvis kissed the top of his head.  
They pulled back and Jarvis wiped away Tony’s stray tear, the teen smiled in thanks. Tony watched as Jarvis left before turning to the large building and making his way inside, backpack on his back and suitcase trailing behind him.  
At the front office he received his schedule, room number and school map. Smiling shyly in thanks Tony set off to find his room. 

“Five zero five, five zero six, ah here it is five zero seven,” Tony muttered, smiling when he found the right room. The teen knocked before heading inside.  
There was already someone in the room on one of the beds reading, he looked up as Tony walked in.  
“Uh hi,” Tony greeted nervously, “I’m Tony.”  
“I’m Rhodey,” the other teen smiled warmly, “want some help, you seem to be struggling.”  
“Uh yes please,” Tony flushed lightly, Rhodey chuckled and moved over to help him.  
After a few minutes Tony’s things were unpacked and Rhodey had given him a tour.  
“So how old are you?” Rhodey asked as the two got back to their room.  
“Oh I’m uh, I’m fifteen,” Tony told him shyly, sitting on his bed.  
“Fifteen? How did you get in so young?”  
“I’m on the scholarship programme, plus I flew through all my high school work,” Tony explained.  
“That’s awesome,” Rhodey smiled.  
“Thanks,” the younger teen blushed, “so how old are you?”  
“Seventeen,” Rhodey answered, Tony grinned.  
The duo spent the rest of the evening sharing stories about their dreams, friends and families. Rhodey noticed Tony was somber when talking about his family but didn’t comment on it, something Tony silently thanked him for.  
After yawning seeing Tony yawn for the third time in ten minutes, Rhodey suggested they call it a night.  
~~~  
Rhodey looked at his alarm, the glowing numbers telling him it was four in the morning. The teen wasn’t sure what had woken him up, quickly decided it was nothing and closed his eyes. They snapped open again when he heard a whimper from the other side of the room,  
“Hey Tony?” he asked softly, sitting up, “you okay?”  
“I’m sorry,” the younger teen whimpered, “I didn’t mean to.”  
“Tony?” Rhodey tired again, unsure whether or not to make his way over.  
“Dad no, I’m sorry. Please, please no.”  
Rhodey rushed to Tony’s side and saw he was still asleep.  
A nightmare.  
“No don’t hurt me please,” Tony cried out, tears spilling from his eyes as he began to shake in fear.  
“Tony,” Rhodey tried as he touched his roommates shoulder, only for him to lash out,  
“Don’t hurt me!” Tony cried, Rhodey grabbed his wrists to retrain his flailing limbs.  
“Tones wake up!” Rhodey cried, worry clear in his face, “You’re having a nightmare, wake up!” 

Tony’s eyes snapped open as he gasped, scrambling backwards until his back hit the wall.  
He was a deer in the headlights.  
“Tones?” Rhodey tried softly, holding his hands up when Tony flinched with a broken sob.  
“Its okay Tony, it’s me Rhodey,” he told the teen calmly, standing by his bed to give him space.  
“Rhodey?” Tony whispered.  
“That’s right,” Rhodey nodded, “you were having a nightmare, no-one’s going to hurt you. I promise.”  
That was all it took for Tony to break down into tears,  
“I’m sorry,” he sobbed.  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Rhodey soothed sitting on the edge of the bed, “you had a nightmare, it’s nothing to be sorry for.”  
Tony looked at Rhodey through his tears and Rhodey felt his heart break at the sight. He looked so lost and broken. That’s when Rhodey suddenly realised, this had happened before.  
Many times before.  
“C’mere,” the older teen said opening his arms knowing that right now all Tony needed was some comfort, god knows he rarely got any at home.  
That was all it took for Tony to scramble into Rhodey’s arms and grip the back of his shirt, face hidden in his chest as he continued to cry.  
Rhodey cradled Tony’s head with one hand, rubbing his back with the other as he rocked them gently,  
“It’s okay,” he whispered, “I’m here. No-one’s gonna hurt you, you’re safe.”  
After Tony’s sobs died down to sniffles Rhodey wordlessly lay down, gently pulling the other teen with him. He pulled the blankets over them and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair.  
The younger teen was confused to say the least but shifted until his head rested on his roommates chest, the other man’s heartbeat in his ear as he took a few deep breaths.  
The gentle heartbeat and fingers in his hair was enough to chase away the last of the nightmares, lulling the fifteen year old to sleep. 

The next morning Tony woke up alone and frowned.  
“Rhodey?” he asked as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“Morning,” Rhodey said as he walked over, two mugs in his hand, “got you some coffee. Decaf.”  
“Thanks,” Tony smiled, taking the mug as Rhodey sat on the edge of the bed.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their drinks and waking up properly.  
“You feeling better?” Rhodey asked softly.  
“Yeah much better,” Tony said, looking at him through his lashes, “thanks.”  
“Anytime,” Rhodey smiled, “so you wanna talk about it?”  
Tony bit his lip. He wanted to tell him, he really did. He shook his head instead.  
“Okay,” Rhodey said, checking his watch, “oh we better get ready classes start soon.”  
With that he pulled Tony out of bed and they got ready for their first classes of the day.  
~~~  
After graduation there was an after party that everyone was invited to, so naturally the two went along. Tony regretted it as soon as they opened the door.  
Their sense were overwhelmed with noise and smells hit all at once. Music blared through the speakers so loud the floor vibrated. People were shouting to be heard as well as dancing really close, the smell of alcohol lingered in the air.  
Tony squeezed Rhodey’s hand as his eyes darted around worriedly.  
Rhodey squeezed Tony’s hand reassuringly, kissing the side of his head gently,  
“Relax,” he said right next to his ear, “one drink and then we can leave okay?”  
Tony nodded with a small smile and let Rhodey lead him through the crowd to the kitchen. 

Two hours later Tony knew he was drunk as he stumbled into a wall while trying to find Rhodey. The teen knew someone had somehow spiked his drink, he’d only had some water after all. Now the room was spinning and all he wanted to do was find Rhodey and go back to their room.  
Rhodey was talking with someone in the living room when Tony found him. The younger male made his way over, tripping over his own feet.  
“Woah, easy there buddy,” a voice said, catching Tony before he face planted on the floor. Tony looked over and saw the male had blond hair and green eyes. He helped the younger teen stand before beckoning someone over, “I think your roommate’s drink has been spiked.”  
“Thanks Dean,” a familiar voice said with a smile,  
“Rhodey,” Tony whined.  
“Hey buddy,” Rhodey greeted as the smaller teen leaned on him heavily, making their way to the door.  
“I don’t feel well,” Tony moaned, one arm around his stomach.  
“I know buddy,” Rhodey soothed as he guided Tony outside, “lets get you to bed okay?” 

The two soon made it back to their room, Rhodey half dragging and half carrying Tony. The younger teen promptly running to the bathroom as soon as they got in.  
Rhodey followed and rubbed Tony’s back as his friend emptied his stomach, slumping against him when he was done. Rhodey wiped his mouth and flushed before helping Tony stand on shaky legs, going to the sink so he could rinse his mouth.  
“M’sorry,” Tony mumbled as they shuffled back into the room.  
“Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Rhodey reassured him, sitting Tony on his bed and pulling his shirt off. The older teen helped Tony wrestle into one of his fresh shirts and handed him a water bottle,  
“Take a few sips, it’ll help you feel better.”  
Tony gratefully took a few sips handing the bottle back before curling up on his side. Rhodey sat beside the teen and gently ran his fingers through his hair,  
“You feeling better?” He asked softly, smiling lightly when Tony gave a small nod.  
“Can you lay with me?” He whispered, puppy eyes in full force.  
Rhodey gently climbed it next to Tony, the younger teen curling up with his head on Rhodey’s chest.  
Tony lay there listening to Rhodey’s heartbeat, before he told him about his Dad and the abuse he endured.  
The older teen felt his blood boil when Tony told him and started sobbing, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller boy.  
“He’s never gonna hurt you again,” he soothed, one hand cradling Tony’s head, “not as along as I’m around.”  
“Thanks Rhodey, love you,” Tony whispered, nuzzling his face into the other teens chest.  
“Love you too,” Rhodey whispered back.  
Tony fell asleep to arms wrapped around him and a heartbeat in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony remembered the fleeting happiness he felt when he saw the helicopters, Rhodey running over to him.  
“Next time you ride with me,” he told him as Tony slumped against his shoulder, sobbing quietly.  
As soon as they got home there was a press conference and Tony disappeared into his lab.  
Rhodey didn’t see Tony until he got a call from Pepper a week later,  
“Hey Pepper, how’s Tony?” He asked, worry in his tone.  
“He hasn’t been out the lab since he got back, and hasn’t slept for four days. He’s also locked the,” Pepper explained, worry clear in her voice, “Rhodey please you have to come over, he won’t listen to me and he’s clearly exhausted.”  
“I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Rhodey said, already on his way. 

Rhodey showed up half an hour later and immediately headed down to the lab. He tried the code but like Pepper said it stayed locked.  
“Jarvis open the door,” Rhodey said, eager to get to Tony.  
“I apologise Colonel Rhodes, but sir has instructed me not to let anyone in.”  
“Override code five three zero three.” The door opened and Rhodey pushed his way inside, freezing at the sight of he saw.  
The lab was a mess. Papers, tools and blueprints littered the work benches and floor, Dum-e deactivated in the corner.  
“Tony?” Rhodey called, worry flooding through him when he couldn’t see his friend.  
A whimper caught his attention and he went over to where the noise had come from, once again freezing at the sight. There in the corner curled into ball was Tony, hands tightly gripping his hair.  
Rhodey instantly crouched in front of him,  
“Tony?” He asked softly, all he got was a whimper in response.  
“Tones?” Rhodey tried again.  
“It hurts,” Tony whimpered, “it hurts so bad.” He sobbed.  
“Tony? Tony can you hear me?” The worry was clear and heavy in Rhodey’s voice, chest clenching at his friends words, “it’s me Rhodey.”  
At the familiar name Tony gasped and looked up, Rhodey felt his heart shatter at the sight. Tony’s eyes were red and wet with tears as more ran down his cheeks, he looked so lost and small Rhodey almost staring crying himself.  
Without a word the older male opened his arms,  
“It’s okay,” he whispered, bundling Tony against him when he crawled into his arms. Tony hid his face in his friend’s neck as he continued to cry, the older man rocking him gently while whispering reassuring words in his ear. 

An hour later the two men were still on the floor, Tony still curled in Rhodey’s arms with his head on his chest.  
“I’m sorry Rhodey,” Tony whispered.  
“No don’t apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for okay? Nothing,” Rhodey told him, tears in his own eyes as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead, “come on, lets get you to bed.” With that Rhodey lifted his friend with ease and carried him to his room.  
Rhodey lay Tony down and pulled off his shoes before tucking him in, Tony grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave,  
“Please stay,” he whispered, puppy eyes in full effect.  
“Okay,” Rhodey whispered back, removing his jacket and shoes before climbing in next to the smaller male.  
Just like when they were in college Tony snuggled into Rhodey’s side with his head on his chest, the older man’s fingers carding through his hair gently.  
With the familiar heartbeat in his ear and fingers in his hair, Tony gave in to sheer exhaustion and closed his eyes.  
~~~  
After the incident in the lab Rhodey stayed at the tower with Tony, making sure he ate, showered and slept. And after two nightmares in the span of an hour the two ended up sleeping in the same bed with Tony’s head on Rhodey’s chest, lulled to sleep by the familiar thumping noise. A noise that reminded Tony he was safe, that Rhodey was here, that he was home, that he was alive. 

Two years later Rhodey popped the question, laughing as a very happy Tony jumped into his arms. Sixth months later as they danced Tony rest his head on Rhodey’s shoulder, a large smile on his face,  
“I love you,” he told the man quietly.  
“I love you too,” Rhodey smiled back, pressing a soft kiss to his husbands lips. Their rings engraved with the rhythm of the others heartbeat.  
~~~  
Rhodey woke up feeling warm. It was a Sunday and the sun was just starting to peak in through the blinds. Looking down at familiar weight on his chest, the ex-military man smiled. His husband was pressed against his side with his head positioned so he could hear his heartbeat, as he always did.  
Their three month old son, Peter, was curled up in the middle of his chest, having woken up from a nightmare, both of them still fast asleep. Rhodey used one hand to card his fingers through Tony’s hair, while the other gently stroked Peter’s full head of hair. The two of them stirred but didn’t wake up. Rhodey’s smile grew as he gently wrapped his arms around his family and closed his eyes again, his boys soothed by the gentle heartbeat in his chest.


End file.
